


Goodbye

by stillskies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they leave Nihon, Fye says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isegrim_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isegrim_chan).



> Written for round 2 of [Dimension Shop](http://dimension-shop.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Also, one day I'll figure out which spelling of Fay/Fai/Fye I like best and stick to it.

Kurogane is in his room, staring through the window at the clear night sky, seeing nothing and everything at once. A sound behind him draws his attention, and he turns to see the mage leaning casually against the entrance, golden eye trained on the window.

He grunts, acknowledging the other’s presence, and he hears Fye move quietly into the room.

 _It’s quiet here,_ he says, and Kurogane nods, not needing to turn to know that the other man is behind him.

There is silence for a while longer while they both stare at the stars glittering brightly in the sky, each lost in their own thoughts.

Fye sighs softly before saying, _It must be a relief to finally be back._

Kurogane turns around and regards him quietly. Fye merely smiles and continues.

 _Your journey has ended. Your wish has been granted._ The words are said lightly, tone congratulatory, but Fye is not looking at him, instead staring out the window. _You must be glad._

He says nothing. He has never been one to waste words, to say meaningless things to placate others. And he knows that it is not reassurance that Fye needs. It is something else, something he cannot place.

 _Syaoran-kun is worried,_ he says suddenly.

 _Uhn,_ Kurogane replies.

 _He’s already given up a lot,_ Fye muses. _I wonder what else Yuuko-san will ask of him?_

Kurogane wants to know what more there is to ask from any of them, but stays silent.

Fye smiles ruefully at him, running a hand through his hair. _I should leave Kuro-sama alone,_ he says, mask not quite falling back into place. He can tell the cheerfulness is forced. _After all, Kuro-sama is all grumpy if he doesn’t get enough sleep._

He rolls his eyes and watches Fye leave the room. The mage pauses at the entrance, turns around and smiles. _Goodbye, Kurogane._

Fye is gone before Kurogane can reply.

+++

They say nothing the next morning as they gather in the courtyard, though Fye looks surprised to see him dressed to travel and waiting with Syaoran. He nods, and Fye nods back.


End file.
